


Bloody Fists and Opening Scenes

by MrsAlwaysWrite



Series: The Difference Between Champagne and Rum [2]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Class Differences, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Pre-World War I, Slurs, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlwaysWrite/pseuds/MrsAlwaysWrite
Summary: One of the many encounters between Alfie and his angel.Its been over 6 months since Alfie has last seen her. When fate brings them together once again, can he convince her to stay? Can he learn her true identity? What shenanigans will they get up to this time?
Relationships: Alfie Solomons/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Difference Between Champagne and Rum [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562026
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Bloody Fists and Opening Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a friendly note that I am not British nor is the early 1900s a time period I am confident to write in, so if there is something blatantly obvious that needs to be fixed please let me know.  
> As always, let me know what you think. :)

**~1912~**

He could feel their stares, their glares, their looks of disapproval. He gave zero fucks. His head held tall, an icy look sent to any who dared make eye contact. This was not his neighborhood. He knew that. He was a literal black sheep here amongst those wealthier than him. Yet he refused to bow to their need to dominate. To submit because he wore a _kippah_ , making him lesser than them, his clothes handmade by his mother instead of purchased at a fancy store. No, he knew something these people did not. He was a wolf amongst these sheep, his bloodied knuckles testament to that…and if anyone tried to stop him, he would spill their blood on the ground without qualms. Fuck them all.

Truthfully Alfie was in a black mood. He walked down the street, fists clenched by his sides, _kippah_ in his back pocket because he was no longer at prayer (his mother would lament that he never attended) nor was he on ‘business’. The whispers of the two Jewish lads walking behind him reminded him to keep his rage under control just a while longer. The three of them were walking back to Camden Town after conducting some ‘business’ for the boss. They had been sent to deliver a particular message to someone who owed their boss money. Smashed furniture and broken fingers were left behind, for that was expected. What put Alfie in a foul mood was the pathetic excuse of a man made a counter offer to pay off his debt. Instead of money, the boss could take his daughter’s virginity. All this he said with a sleezy smile on his face as his teenage daughter cried on the stairwell. What made matters worse… the boss would probably take the offer.

Strange sounds drifted from across the street. Alfie did not even have to look to know what caused it. The London Zoo sign proudly showed above its gates, welcoming its citizens to marvel at the mysterious and wonderful beasts inside. His feet carried him past the spectacle and onward towards the bridge, in which he would be back in familiar territory and no one dared looked down on him.

It was a warmer spring day, the taste of a hot summer to be had that year. Flecks of blood littered the sleeves of his white shirt, now rolled up to his elbows. Somehow he would have to create an excuse to appease his mum who would undoubtably ask about the blood. At least his black trousers hid the evidence better.

His eyes scanned the people on the street, a subconscious habit at this point. At once they locked onto a lithe, feminine form with blonde hair. It was embarrassing how often he unconsciously scanned for that very thing. Over half a year flew by since he had last seen those emerald eyes and mischievous smile. His angel. He could not help the way his heart raced at seeing the blonde hair across the street and further down. She was standing in front of some shop, gazing at something in particular in the windowfront. Willing his heart to slow down, he subtly kept peeking, hoping to get a glimpse of her face. In his heart he knew it was futile, in the past it was never her, but hope always arose without his permission. A dangerous thing. This one wore a lovely light pink chiffon dress, sleeveless with ruffles towards the hem of the dress. The top layer of her long hair was pinned up while the bottom hung freely and beautifully.

Moments later, two lads came out of the store, young men really, both in clean pressed trousers, button down shirts, sports jackets and one in a hat. Immediately they walked the few steps to crowd the blonde, one leaning against the window glass to face her and the other hovering by her side. Grins on both of their face and they gave off the impression of superiority and confidence. That alone made Alfie want to fight them.

He knew he should leave it alone, he knew it was none of his business. Curiosity won out. He slowed his steps as he watched the interaction of the three further down. It was obvious, even from where he stood, the lads were trying to flirt with her…but without success. Her eyes remained straight ahead, ignoring them. Less than a minute later and without a word, she turned, starting to walk away, her back towards the lads and Alfie. One of the lads grabbed her hand and spun her back round to face him, not done flirting or still willing to work to get a reaction out of her. Perhaps she was purposefully playing hard to get?

She whipped around, staring annoyed at the lad before uttering something. With a twist of her wrist, she escaped his hold and quickly continued with her walk. Whatever she said, the two lads did not like. With a glance at one another, they followed her, keeping several paces back until the three disappeared from view down a side alley.

All the air had been knocked out of Alfie’s lungs, he was sure of it. For once she turned around and he was able to see her face, a sucker punch to the gut would have been more expected. For there she stood. He would recognize her anywhere for she haunted his dreams. Her delicate features pinched in annoyance as she spat something at him but that core strength visible even from here.

Immediately, as if on autopilot, his feet followed. He crossed the street, uncaring of the cars, carriages and other pedestrians. He had to get to her, to see her up close, to touch her and, if God himself was feeling generous, perhaps he could taste her lips once again.

“Alf, where you goin’ now?” Ishmael asked, having moved to his side. The lad was the same age as Alfie, both had their eighteenth birthday during Hanukkah. Having spent the past eighteen years growing up together, they acted more like brothers than neighbors. One thing stood resolutely between them, they would always have each other’s backs during the good and the bad times.

“Gonna pick a fight.”

“Uh huh…” Ishmael scratched the stubble on his jawline. “What for?”

“’member that girl I told ya ‘bout. Got me away from those coppers.”

“Yeah, you never got ‘er name.”

“Two fuckers just followed her down that alley.”

Ishmael grunted. No more needed to be said. He was the only person who knew the truth of that night and even then it took almost throwing fists between them for Alfie to confess. After, Ishmael had been sworn to secrecy or his tongue would be cut out. Nathan trailed behind the two, oblivious but uncaring. He was two years younger but Alfie tolerated him because he did not ask unnecessary questions nor go sticking his nose in unwanted places. The lad was just happy to be doing something instead of listening to his six younger siblings and mother in their one bedroom apartment.

Quickly they caught up to where the trio disappeared. As they turned down that side alley, a narrow thing between two sections of shops used to dispose of rubbish, the sounds of all of London faded. For Alfie could only see and hear the commotion before him.

Further down the two toff lads had her backed against a wall as they hovered over her. With an almost bored expression, she just watched them try and intimidate her. One hand loosely held her small purse while the other toyed with her hair.

“I will give you one last chance. Walk away or you will regret it.”

Her smooth voice flowed over him as he heard her speak to them. Internally he was amused by her statement but that still could not keep the red lens from coloring his vision. Those toffs needed to be taught a lesson and he had no problem being the teacher.

The one with the hat leaned forward and ran a hand slowly down her side, making sure to get a good touch of her breast before moving to her hip. “Come on, doll. All we are asking for is just a kiss. Don’t be so uptight. There’s no harm in a kiss.”

The other lad took a few steps back and lit a cigarette. He chuckled at his friend’s statement as he blew out a plume of smoke, ignorant of the trouble approaching.

“Oi! Look ‘ere lads.” Alfie loudly proclaimed as he ambled closer towards the trio, suddenly acting like he did not have a care in the world. An act because inside he was boiling with rage and hoped for nothing more than to ram both of the toffs’ heads against the brick wall. Multiple times preferably. “These boys ‘ere, right, don’t know how to treat a lady none. Tsk tsk. You boys need to go back on your mother’s tits until you know how to properly woo a lady. Cornerin’ her in a nasty alley ain’t the way to do it, yeah? For a posh girl like her, I ‘eard its about that champagne and roses, out dancin’ and the likes. Somethin’ you lot don’t know nothin’ ‘bout it seems. So before you piss me off more, right…fuck off.”

The one with the cigarette smirked around the fag in between his lips. “Oh? And who the hell asked for your opinion?”

“No one but it looked like you needed it.” He shrugged casually, his eyes looked between the two idiots and into the emerald eyes he longed to see. “You ok, Angel? They ain’t hurt you none, yeah?”

“I am fine, Alfie.”

Hearing her say his name sent a shot of warmth straight to his heart. She still remembered him, even after all these months.

“What? You know these kikes?” The one in the hat asked disbelieving, eyeing both her and the three Jewish lads blocking the front way out of the alley and onto the main street.

Alfie could feel himself along with Ishmael and Nathan bristle at the insult. Not that he had never been called that, he had heard all sorts of derogatory insults towards himself and his people, but it practically assured that he would break their jaw so they could not insult anyone for a long time after.

He did not wait for her response, as he laughed in her face. “You must be easy then, playing the innocent bird, but really you let kikes fuck you. You’re just as filthy as them.”

“Charles, shut it.” The one with the cigarette snapped at his friend. He stood between the two groups but kept his eyes on Alfie the whole time. “You lads head on back out. We will just escort the lady here back to her family at the tea shop. Nothing more needs to happen here. We were just teasing her. No harm done.”

“You see, that’s the thing, innit?” Alfie rubbed his hand over his chin, looking as if contemplating something monumental. “Your boy there insulted me and me friends. Worse though, he insulted the lady, yeah? So in me books, he needs to apologize to her then to me friends and me, yeah, then we’ll be on our way.”

The one in the hat- Charles apparently- sneered as he roughly shoved her further against the wall before storming over to stand by his friend. “What are you going to do about it, Jewboy? You are on the wrong side of the river to be saying anything. I can call the coppers and they will arrest your asses without question…because you are a dirty, money-loving, pig-fucking Jew.”

“Mate, I’m gonna make you eat those words. That s’what gonna happen now, yeah? You s’fuckin’ waste of air. Now, let the lady go and then we’ll see if you’re even able to utter the word ‘Jew’ after I’m done with you.”

“Are you her fucking bodyguard or something? I am not done with her. First I’m going to send you back to your shanties then I’m going to have her on her knees right here.”

“Who says I need a bodyguard?” Suddenly she moved from standing behind Charles to his side, a four inch pointed hair pin in her hand. As she moved, she dragged it along his throat until it landed on his bobbing Adam’s apple. Alfie had not even noticed her stepping away from the wall and behind the arrogant toff, she moved so quietly.

“Fucking bitch.”

In a flash she slashed Charles’ cheek before returning the hair pin to his throat. “You stand right here like a good boy until my friends and I are gone. If I look behind and see you following us, I will be sorely disappointed and this hair pin will pierce the very thing you are using to think, which in your case is not your brain.”

A faint snicker came from Ishmael behind him but Alfie kept his eyes on the dangerous beauty before him, both enthralled by her confidence and concerned for her safety. He could see it in the eyes of the lad Charles…he would not let her get away so easily, especially now after insulting him.

Ever so slowly, she pulled the hair pin away and took a step back towards Alfie. After a tense moment, she turned to walk the few steps to Alfie. With her eyes no longer on him, Charles moved. He snarled, moving to reach out and grab her but his hand never made it.

Alfie stood between them, appearing like an apparition in how quickly he moved. His fist reared back and slammed into the jaw of the foul-mouthed toff. All his pending rage from his ‘business’ and now being forced to listen to insults, all that anger fueled him to fulfilling his promise. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Ishmael keeping the other lad back. With that knowledge, he poured all his focus and energy into making the lad eat his words and threatening his angel. An unforgiveable crime, really.

Two solid punches were all it took before Charles was on the ground. Yet Alfie was not done with him. Not yet. Punches and kicked rained down on the lad, a harsh lesson being taught that hopefully the idiot would remember. Soon enough, the lad was a blubbering, bloody mess on the dirty cobblestones. It was pathetic how soon his apologies and begs for mercy spewed forth in his mumblings, his jaw broken so his words were hard to understand.

Alfie stood towering over the lad, sprawled out on the ground; his chest heaving, bloodied fists by his sides. Like a judge condemning a prisoner to his sentence, Alfie pointed a finger at him. “I see you again, I’ll fuckin’ kill you, mate. And it won’t be easy or pretty, yeah? You watch your back.” He gave a long pause, letting his words sink like a stone in the shallow pool of the toff’s mind. With a satisfied grunt, he turned to face the other, sporting his own bloodied lip curtesy of Ishmael but that seemed the worst of it. “Get ‘im outta here.”

Without a word, the other lad gathered his friend up and helped carry him down the alley, keeping to the side streets to avoid the bloody spectacle they were.

“I could have handled them, you know. I had it under control.”

Alfie rolled his eyes as he turned to face her. “Yeah? Sure didn’t look like it none, love.” They stared at one another, a silent battle of wills. After a tense minute, he smirked. “’sides, I reckon it’s me turn to be savin’ you, yeah?”

With that she cracked a smile, the tension in the air melting away. After quick shake of her head, she sauntered over to his side. “Let me see your hands.”

“No, s’fine, love.”

“Was he born this stubborn or did his mother drop him a few times?” She looked over her shoulder at Ishmael and Nathan, both hanging back and observing the curious scene before them.

Her question made Ishmael chuckle. “We still ain’t figured that one out.”

“Ah, fuck off, mate.” Alfie growled at his friend but without real venom.

“Thought so.” She turned back her attention to Alfie. “Hands. Now.”

Grumbling under his breath, he held his hands out so she could quickly examine them and wipe the blood off with a handkerchief she magically pulled out of her small purse. He could not help but wonder if it was the same one from all those months ago. Her soft voice pulled him out of his musings.

“Maybe one of these days we will have the ability to meet without blood on your knuckles and it soiling my handkerchiefs.”

“No promises. How ‘bout next time you beat ‘em up and I’ll clean up your hands, mmm? Sounds fair to me.”

She laughed, a beautiful sound full of life. Head tilted back, eyes crinkling, just like he remembered.

“But fuckin’ hell, love. Since when you carry that hair pin?”

Done with wiping his hands as best as she could, she placed the soiled handkerchief in her purse and retrieved her hair pin out, handing it over to Alfie.

“Since someone told me its not safe to be walking around on my own.”

“Yeah, yeah, fuckin’ genius that one.” He mumbled, looking over the slender weapon. It was sleek and impressive. He had never seen one of these before, only ever heard of them. The head of the pin was a lotus flower with a small ruby in the center. The blade part was at least four inches, making the while thing only six inches but lethal if used properly. “Chinese?”

She nodded, taking it back. Quickly and expertly she twisted the top half of her hair into a bun and easily slipped the pin in to hold it steady. There it looked beautiful and innocent, its potential unimaginable.

“Bloody Chinese, yeah. What you doin’ now? Just takin’ a stroll?”

“It’s a lovely day, is it not?” She winked at Alfie before turning to the other two lads. “Pleasure meeting you two. May I inquire as to your names?”

Of course the cheeky bastard winked at her. “Ishmael, that one is Nathan…and what’s your name, love?”

“Tut tut. That is not have the game is played.” She gracefully slide over to Ishmael’s side and wrapped her arm through his. “Call me Angel. Now I was off to the pictures actually and it would be a true shame if I had to go alone. Who knows the trouble that could find me. How would you lovely gentlemen feel about accompanying me? The tickets will be taken care of. The Three Musketeers is playing and I have heard its riveting.”

“Sounds interestin’. ‘Sides, just met you, be a shame to leave you so soon.” Ishmael gave Alfie a sly grin before guiding her down the dirty alley and back onto the main street with her giggling.

Grinding his teeth, Alfie followed, jamming his hands in his trouser pockets. They ached some but none of his knuckles or fingers felt broken or dislocated. Probably a testament to the calluses he now wore for how often he used his fists.

“Who is she?” Nathan whispered falling into step next to him.

“A friend. An old friend.”

“A gentile?”

He stopped and got in Nathan’s face. “That s’fuckin’ problem?”

“No…no, Alfie.” He stuttered out, quaking under Alfie’s glare.

“Good, that s’real good coz you say one bad thing to her and I’ll make sure the boss knows you pissed your trousers last week, right, when supposed to be collectin’ dues, yeah?” Letting his threat hang heavy, he turned back around and started after Ishmael and his Angel.

Of the two of them, Ishmael was more flirtatious and now was no exception. Occasionally he would lean over and whisper something in her ear that would make her giggle. God above, Alfie had missed that sound though. Even if it drove him mad that his ‘best’ friend was the one drawing it out of her. He wanted to be the one holding her, making her laugh, soaking in her attention. But instead, he kept walking, hands in his pockets, eyeing anyone that looked at her for too long. He figured there was a game she was playing, he only had to sit back and figure out the rules before winning.

Finally they made it to the movie theatre. The giant board over the entrance announced the movies playing, the scent of popcorn saturated the air, especially once they walked inside. The carpeted floor cushioned all the noise from the other people and the machines. Truthfully, Alfie had never been to the pictures. There was never excess money to spare on such frivolity. By the looks on Ishmael and Nathan’s faces, they had never been before either. His eyes hungrily took in the sights around him, committing it to memory. One day he would be able to come to places like this whenever he wanted. One day he would not have to worry about scraping by for money. One day…

“This way, boys.”

Her voice caused the three Jewish lads to wake from their stupor and obediently follow her. She walked a head of them, her perk little arse a guiding light that Alife could not keep his eyes off of. Down a corridor, she stopped at one of the numbered doors.

“Ready?”

Inside was dim, the picture already getting started. Lights down, a good few of the chairs were filled up surprisingly. The four of them found open seats towards the back in a vacant row. At the end sat Nathan, practically bouncing in his seat with glee, Ishmael, Alfie and then Angel. As soon as the images started appearing on the screen, Alfie found his arm being lifted and draped over her shoulder, followed quickly by her tucking herself into his side.

“Oh, now you wanna be with me yeah? Thought you didn’t want nothin’ to do with me. ‘ell, I beat some wanker up for you and the thanks I get, you walkin’ off with me friend on his arm. Ain’t fuckin’ right.” He whispered into her ear, wishing for nothing more than to bury his face into her neck and hold her close.

“I would hate for them to feel left out…but I can switch seats with you if you prefer and cuddle up to Ishamel there. I do not think he would mind.”

“Shut your mouth. You s’my angel, yeah? I share many things, right, but I won’t share you none.”

“Do not forget it.” Her hand reached over and grabbed his other, toying with his fingers. “Will you have to leave right away?”

“Oi! If you two plannin’ on yappin’ the ‘ole time, move down a few seats.” Ishmael stage whispered, keeping his eyes on the screen.

Before Alfie could retort with an unsavory comment, Angel swiftly yet gracefully rose, grabbing his hand and started tugging on him down the row. He fumbled along behind her, the space between the rows of seats less than desirable for a broad lad like himself. Finally she stopped them at the complete opposite end of the row. He dutifully sat next to her and immediately wrapped his arm around her shoulders again. A glance around showed there was no one else within at least four rows ahead of them and only Ishmael and Nathan on the far side of the row.

“Alright, love, you got me all by me lonesome. Either you s’gonna ravage me or kill me and with it bein’ you…I ain’t sure, yeah? Gotta let me know if I need to defend meself, especially with that bloody hair pin.”

She smiled, a brilliant light amongst the dim of the theatre. “Do you have a preference?”

“Ah, it’s be a fuckin’ shame to die without kissin’ you once more, yeah?” He leaned closer and ran his nose along her ear, just barely able to see the goosebumps appear on her skin from his breath and proximity. “Kissin’ you be the closest I’ll ever get to heaven, Angel.”

“Cheeky bastard with your honeyed words.” She breathed out, her words hitting his lips as she turned to face him. A moment passed, their eyes locked, then she tilted her head and pressed her lips to his. Their mouths met hungrily, tongues dancing, breaths intermingled. Their desperation for one another evident and all-consuming. Her hands clutched his head, dragging him closer. That intoxicating scent of hers, lavender, clouded his senses and judgement. The notion that other people existed vanished in the thrall of passion, yearning for one another. Her touch, her taste, soothed his soul and mind, like he was the desert and her the first rain storm. Their lips parted with a smack, both panting and trying to keep the sound low. The separation was too much, he needed her.

His lips attacked her neck, kissing, sucking, an almost animalistic feel of just more. His hand tightened on her thigh, drifting further up under her dress. Her silk stocking was almost as soft as her lips. As his mouth sucked on a particular spot just behind her ear, a low wanton moan slipped out of her lips and landed in his lap. That sound was enough to make him hard right there. His hand continued to explore up her thigh. He traced the garter she wore, hoping, praying, wishing one day to only see her in those garters, stockings and heels. That was it. God, he wanted that now. Continuing northward, his fingertips trailed up past her garter and into uncharted territory. Never before had he gone this far with a girl. He had heard some of the other Gentile lads talk about it or their conquests, usually at a brothel. This was nothing like listening to them. Oh no, it was far better. Finally his fingertips slowly made their way towards her hot core. Then it hit him. She was without any knickers. Just a garter belt holding up her stockings. This whole time, she had nothing on under her dress and slip, or however many layers a young woman like her wore.

“What’s this, love? S’you a naughty girl?” He murmured into her ear, teasingly tracing her lower lips. Already he could feel she was wet and that did not help how hard he was.

“Alfie…” His name on her breath was the most erotic sound he had ever heard. It was both a prayer and a command. One in which he had no qualms answering. Without warning, he plunged his finger into her heat. Immediately his mouth covered hers, inhaling her moan and coaxing her tongue to dance with his while his fingers played with her.

It did not take long for her to peak. A clenching around his fingers and her sigh evidence along with the moisture coating his fingers. Her head tilted back, eyes closed, chest rising and falling rapidly as she descended back to earth was his new favorite sight. He could watch this all day long and never tire of it. Angelic no longer described her in the heat of the moment. Goddess was closer to the new truth.

“ S’right, love?”

“Stop fishing for compliments, you know you did amazingly.” She smacked his chest half-heartedly then her voice dropped down to a whisper as if voicing her thoughts aloud. “That was better than I ever imagined.”

“An orgasm or just me?”

She hesitated, biting her lower lip then purred out, “you doing it.”

He groaned, nuzzling her neck. “Angel, you canna say somethin’ like that. Me cock is ‘bout to explode, yeah, and I ain’t goin’ in me trousers like some boy.”

“Well, we cannot have that now can we…come with me.” Abruptly she stood, nudging him to get up.

That was honestly the last thing he wanted to do. It felt like he had a plank of wood the size of his arm in his trousers. Grumbling, he followed her around the last row of seats and over to Ishmael and Nathan. She leaned over Ishmael’s shoulder and whispered something in his ear, earning a nod from him. A quick peck on his cheek and she started towards the exit door. Confused, Alfie glanced back over at Ishmael who only sent a cocky wink before turning back to the screen. So he did what felt right. He followed her out of the exit door. As soon as they passed through and into the main corridor, her hand trapped his and tugged him to follow her.

“The fuck is goin’ on. What you say to Ishmael?”

“I told him you were walking me home.”

Well that sort of explained the wink. Before he could question her further, she opened a different theatre door and pulled him through. This one was dark, just a couple sporadic lights on to beat back the complete darkness. It was also empty, probably in between shows or something. The lingering scent of cigarettes and popcorn filtered through the carpet but all Alfie could smell was lavender. She pulled him to the front of the theatre and practically threw him down into one of the seats.

“What…Angel?”

“Stop talking.”

Then in that dimness he felt her hands tugging on his trousers. That little bit of friction was enough to cause him to hiss. Never had he been so hard. Maybe this was what hell would be like. No relief, continuous torment. He felt himself spring out from its encloser before being encased in something warm and wet. It was overwhelming. A loud groan escaped without his permission but he could not care in the moment. Her name, what she was to him, became a chant as his hands tangled in her hair. Galaxies and stars flew by him as the pleasure grew until he thought he could not physically take it anymore. Suddenly she began to hum and it was as if all the floodgates burst forth. He finished with her sucking him dry, then she released him with a loud, wet ‘pop’ and continued to kneel in front of him.

“What…fuckin’ hell, I mean…fuck…what…fuck...” His brain refused to cooperate, still lost in the waves of pleasure his body was coming down from. This…this had to be heaven. Surely, something this incredible had to be.

“Do not forget to breath, sweetheart.”

“I’ll try me best. Damn, love. You done that often?”

She shifted to lean over him, her face close. “And if I said you are my first?”

His response was to drag her down into his lap and claim her lips. How was this girl even real? She seemed more like something from his own personal fantasy. Both heaven and hell in its pleasure and torment. He did not even care that he could taste himself, so desperate was he to claim her in any way. Their lips clashed, breathing becoming erratic once again as something continued to build between them. Her hands slipped under his shirt, running up his bare skin as she straddled his lap. His own hands were not dormant, but searching, caressing, teasing anywhere he could. Her core rested over his manhood and the heat was scorching him but in the most delectable way. Did she realize how badly he wanted her? She did want him just as much? Was she a virgin? He was. A movie theatre was not the ideal location for losing one’s virginity but Alfie was not opposed right now. He wanted to hear her panting his name again, to see her come undone but with his cock instead of his fingers.

Suddenly all the lights turned on.

“Hey! You kids can’t be in ‘ere!” A distinctly male voice yelled at them, standing in the back near the projector.

The two separated, panting, laughing and smiling. Both had to adjust their clothing and her hair to look somewhat decent, like they had not just been about to…well, you know. They fled the theatre, escaping out of the room and out onto the main street. Broad grins plastered on both of their faces, they tried to casually walk down the street without attracting attention. A feat truly impossible for a young, aristocratic woman and a Jewish lad of a lower class walking side by side giggling and smiling. People take notice.

“I do need to leave now.”

“I’ll walk ya.” Before she could refuse, he tugged her arm through his “I ain’t done seein’ you yet. Only God knows when I’ll see you again, right? Unless you’re gonna tell me who you is, that’d solve this problem. You seem to know where I am.”

She laughed, placing her head on his shoulder momentarily. “You do not like calling me ‘Angel’? I am growing quite fond of it.”

“You’ll always be my angel, yeah. Dunno why you not want me to call you by youse real name.”

“Then you would have to call me either ‘lady’ or ‘miss’ before my name.”

His eyebrows rose at her confession, a confirmation of his suspicions. “Oh yeah? Well that s’somethin’, innit? My lady Angel…” He teased, aware of how stiff she had suddenly become while waiting for his response. She relaxed instantaneously when she realized he was continuing to stay light-hearted in their banter. “What brings you all the way out ‘ere, mmm? I can’t think a posh girl like youself, your governess or whoever the fuck minds you would like seein’ you strollin’ with the likes of me, yeah?”

“You arse! I do not have a governess!”

“But you had one?”

“Fine, yes, yes I did. But she was fired when I was twelve for sleeping with the butler and the horse master when she was supposed to be watching me. I convinced my parents I did not need another. ”

“No!” Alfie placed a hand over his heart with a scandalized look on his face. “Heaven forbid! That disgraceful wench!”

They both broke into peals of laughter at his fake posh accent.

“My father’s driver.”

“Mmm…what s’that, love?”

She sighed. “My father’s driver…he has a mistress out here. When it’s obvious it will be a long day for my father, his driver will claim to run errands but really goes to visit her. I caught him once, snuck into the car without him noticing and popped up just outside of her flat. He about shit himself. So we made a deal. We pretend he is driving me somewhere while he visits her…and I…I get to pretend to be someone else for a while.”

“Ah. No siblings to drag around with you?”

“No. I have an older brother but he is too busy and lost in his books and studies for me anymore.”

“Where does your father work?”

She hesitated before dropping her voice to barely a whisper. “Parliament. But no more, please. I do not want to talk about him.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He still let out a long whistle. So her family had wealth and influence. His desire to figure out who she was exploded exponentially. “That s’fuckin’ thing, innit, I could kidnap you and get a ransom, yeah? Bet you worth lots, yeah?”

“Yes…” Her voice abruptly shifted to dangerously low and harsh, the complete opposite of her usually smooth, sweet voice. “…but I would make you regret it for every moment left of your life until you cursed the money you took and the day you thought of betraying me. I would ruin you in every way possible until you could only crawl and beg in the gutter. ”

He paused, surprised by the venom in her tone and how cold she sounded. “Well, fuck, love. Remind me never to get on your bad side, yeah? Gonna make me piss my trousers the way you talkin’.” He chuckled when she nudged him but they kept stride.

“Tell me about your family.”

“Naw, you don’t wanna hear ‘bout them. Nothin’ interestin’ there.”

“Alfie, please.”

Whatever willpower he broke between those emerald eyes and her soft, pleading voice. He was practically clay in her hands. “Well, there s’me mum, younger brother and sister. Me father died years ago…” And somehow he found himself telling her about his life and family with stories that made her laugh. Time and the streets underneath their feet felt endless but in a positive way. He wished time could cease or never force them to separate.

*****

“That is my father’s driver up ahead.”

“Yeah? I’ll walk you this time. Kinda wanna see this wanker.”

They walked closer, eventually catching the eye of the driver. He appeared at least in his thirties with a modest suit, thick moustache and a hat tipped down to shield his eyes. He did a double-take, not recognizing his charge on the arm of a lower-class lad. With one last drag, he tossed his cigarette onto the ground and stomped it out with his shiny shoe before striding their way.

“Miss Sarah, you kept me waiting almost an hour. Your father will be upset with how long we were gone.”

“Miss Sarah, eh?” Alfie looked at the driver and motioned to the young lady on his arm. “So the lovely angel does have a name, yeah? She s’bein’ a pain by keepin’ her name a secret. Done broke me heart thinkin’ I’d never know ‘er real name.”

“You, shut your mouth.” She pointed at Alfie, amusement twinkling in those green eyes. Then she turned back to the driver, “Robert, my father will hardly notice. I decided to go to the pictures and it went longer than I anticipated but it turned out to be…most pleasurable. I do believe it might deserve an encore, and hopefully multiple ones. Truly a masterpiece.”

Alfie tried his hardest to keep the color off his cheeks and the blood from rushing into his trousers with the cheeky smirk Angel -no, Sarah- was giving him.

The driver -Robert- looked down his nose at Alfie, not even trying to hide his distain. Alfie could feel his hackles and anger rise within. “We must leave, Miss, before you return home smelling of the dreck this place is.”

He could not ignore that particular barb. Keeping his voice light and face friendly, Alfie subtly pulled Sarah closer into his side. “How’s that mistress of yours? She live round here, right? Me guess is on Queen’s Alley. What I’ve ‘eard is that’s where all the harlots live…but fuck if I’d know. That all I ‘eard, yeah? S’real shame how many men visits them, I ‘ear.”

Steam practically poured out of Robert’s red tinged ears. His sneer deepened but he cast his eyes to Sarah. “Two minutes, Miss.” Turning on his heel, he stormed back towards the car, lighting a cigarette as he went.

“I think he like me, yeah, fuckin’ bosom buddies now.”

She laughed, eyes crinkling and the sunlight shining on her blonde hair. His breath stuck in his throat looking at her. The more he learned about her, the ravenous yearning to learn more grew alongside. She was everything he wanted and needed in his bleak life- fun, a laugh readily available, unaffected by his anger and violence, uncaring of where he came from, smart, sexy, never truly docile, mischievous with a slice of danger that he found extremely attractive.

“I better go before Robert makes me walk all the way to Parliament from here. It is a lovely day but my feet would murder me if I walked there in these heels.” She joked, untangling her arm from his.

“Don’t go.”

She froze. “What?”

“Don’t go, love. Stay. I’ll take care of you, that s’fuckin’ promise, yeah? I ain’t got much, can get a job at the factory or somethin’ for extra money. We’ll get our own flat, you can make fancy like. Dunno how but I’ll always take care of you.” The words stumbled out almost in a drunken stagger. Vulnerable did not even begin to describe how he felt. Hands running through his hair, he kept his eyes downcast unable to meet hers. She would laugh at him, at his piss poor promise to provide for her. He could never give her what she already had, what she deserved. But by heaven or hell, he would willing work day and night to keep her by his side. To know she was waiting for him with one of her heart-stopping smiles. He was a fool.

Finally he glanced up and his heart broke. A single tear had slipped down her cheek, betraying the moisture in her eyes as she bit her plump bottom lip.

“No, love, none of that, yeah? S’alright.” Tenderly he wiped the tear away with his thumb, unsure what else to do.

It felt like Sarah and him were encased in their own bubble. The people walking by them on the street did not matter. The sounds of the cars, horses, carriage and pedestrians were drowned out by the stillness surrounding them. The only people in the world that mattered were staring at one another, wishing life was not so cruel.

“I wish I could, Alfie. Truly…but not yet.”

He could feel his heart deflate but suddenly her hands were cupping his cheeks, forcing his eyes to meet her teary ones.

“I will turn eighteen this summer, and I can come see you. My father cannot stop me then. Try not to forget about me, sweetheart.”

“Never.”

With his promise, in full view of God himself and everyone on the street, she kissed him. It felt like their seal, their declaration towards one another. They would find each other once again. The kiss ended far sooner then he would have liked but it was not like they could have a full snogging session tight there on the side of the street. Not that anyone could stop him if he wanted to.

Gingerly she took a step back. “Stay safe and be good, Alfie Solomons.”

“Miss Sarah, I am **always** on me best behavior.”

“I certainly hope not.” Her eyes lecherously trailed up his body. “I want to taste you again…and not just your lips.”

His trousers suddenly tight, he tried to ignore it and tease back. “How ‘bout next time I return the favor properly, yeah?”

“I will hold you to that.” With a wink she turned and walked towards the driver, still leaning against the car smoking a cigarette.

He greedily watched her, eyes soaking in every curve of her body to memorize until he could see her again. “Fuckin’ hell, that girl, yeah, be the death of me.”

As fate would decree, that summer would pass by slowly with distance between the young lovers. It would be two years before they saw one another. Two whole years in which the flames of their passion dwindled but never extinguished.


End file.
